colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started Long Alternative Network Settings
Category:Networking are two possible ways for doing this both and decide which suits best ---- ---- 1 Advanced info For more information on this option see these Help forum messages: https://sourceforge.net/forum/forum.php?thread_id=1067238&forum_id=342355 or: https://sourceforge.net/forum/forum.php?thread_id=1084133&forum_id=342355 or: https://sourceforge.net/forum/forum.php?thread_id=1068307&forum_id=342355 If you know exactly (including ascii pictures) how the configuration is done with a cable modem / router / LAN, be my guest to finish this Wiki. MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. Connected to the Internet using a Hardware Router Let's assume we have the following Setup: * Hardware Router connected to the internet (e.g. using a broadband modem) has the local IP 192.168.0.1 * WindowsXP computer with static IP 192.168.0.2 running coLinux What to do to get coLinux online (and connected to your LAN): 1. Go to Control Panel -> Network Connections. Select the virtual coLinux adapter and your LAN adapter. Then—from the context menu—select "bridge connections". After doing that (and probably seeing a status message for some time...) you'll see a new icon "Network bridge". 2. In the bridge's TCP/IP properties give it the same settings your local LAN adapter previously had. (static IP 192.168.0.2, default gateway 192.168.0.1, nameserver 192.168.0.1). 3. Insert an entry "nameserver 192.168.0.1" at the top of your coLinux's /etc/resolv.conf. (e.g. by using "nano /etc/resolv.conf") 4. On the coLinux command line enter "ifconfig eth0 192.168.0.101 && route add default gw 192.168.0.1" to give you coLinux the IP adress 192.168.0.101 and tell it how to connect to the internet. 5. Test the setup using "ping 192.168.0.1" and "ping colinux.org" or whatever... :) Your coLinux now is even reachable from other computers in your LAN. MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:15 UTC 2006 ---- ---- 2 Another point of view Things may work as well in another scenario. In this way you may work less with linux and more with windows. I asume that the "hardware router" (i.e. ADSL) is yours, and you have configured it long ago. Print this manual now, to be used offline. Change your network Suppose this practical situation: my home network is "192.168.1.xx" (notice the last 1). For example, my router is "192.168.1.1" and my computer has static IP "192.168.1.5". If this is not your case, changes are the following: (a) Router: - Before changing these, write down their original values. - IP address: 192.168.1.1 (I am the gateway "routing to internet") - Subnetmask: 255.255.255.0 (network style 192.168.1.xx) - Optional DHCP range: 192.168.1.20 - 192.168.1.50 (space for 30 computers hot-plug) -> Save config (router should reboot). -> This makes Internet unavailable until you update your computer config: (b) My computer configuration. - Static IP: 192.168.1.5 (notice I am a static computer, not a hot-plug computer) - Netmask: 255.255.255.0 (same network as router, of course) - Gateway: 192.168.1.1 (use our router) © other computers with DHCP (optional): - When "get automatic IP" is selected no change is needed (just hot-plug) Be lucky You are nearly done. Your "TAP" network adapter in Windows works with default installed configuration "192.168.0.1". Your coLinux debian configuration works also by default. To share Internet with "windows and coLinux" you can now use conection sharing as described on a section of the easy XP manual. Jorge CM on Fri Jun 09 11:37:15 UTC 2006